Lucky
by DanniMitchell85
Summary: Post season 3.  After their release from prison, the Sons put their focus on making sure that what happened in SAMBEL doesn't happen again. While dealing with internal problems, they Sons find a left-for-dead girl on the side of the road.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** I do NOT own 'Sons of Anarchy', if I did each episode would be two hours long and all the guys would get equal screen time.

Thank you to 'Bobadoo', and 'Just da Girl' for putting up with me and helping in putting this together. I wouldn't have been able to do it without them. Thank you VERY MUCH!

**Chapter One: Long Road Home**

His infatuation with computers, and all types of technology, had been what had set him apart from his other brothers, and gave him a higher purpose in the club. It had been his idea to use prepaid phones to keep the calls between each other safe and secure. He had been the one who could find information that the MC had so desperately needed in dire situations, and he was the one who put up the security system and cameras up around the club house so they would never be taken by surprise.

'_I hope I never see another damn computer again, at least for the next twenty-four hours.'_ Juice thought as he packed up his laptop and placed it in the saddlebag on the back of his bike.

For the last two months, since they got out of their fourteen month prison sentence, he had been a key player in making sure that all the other members of the Sons were loyal to SAMCRO, and only SAMCRO. He had run background checks, phone records and bank statements on everyone; he had even set up a program to keep taps on all the members' activity.

Once they had dealt with all the drama that same with the ATF breathing down their necks, they were able to deal with what happened with SAMBEL. Everyone agreed that it was important to know where the other charters stood. They had agreed that everyone, new member or seasoned, would get the full treatment. No stone was going to be left unturned, and all the bodies were to be dug up.

Clay had made it clear that no one outside of the Charming charter was to be trusted. Juice could still see the hurt in his eyes when he had said those words. It had been clear to all those in the room that he was having a hard time dealing with the betrayal of McGee, after all he was 'First 9', a founding member, and a close friend, yet he had taken part in the deaths of his own brothers, all for money.

Clay had given the responsibility to Jax to make sure that everyone who wore their colors and had the patch on their cut was ready to die before they betrayed the MC. As the soon-to-be National President of the Sons of Anarchy, it was up to Jax to show that he wasn't going to stand for anything less than absolute loyalty.

Knowing the importance of what needed to be done, Jax had asked Juice to go with him to perform background checks on all the members. Happy and Kozik had been asked to come along to 'deal' with anyone that may be found out to be less than true to the club.

Looking up from his bike, Juice saw Happy and Jax walking out of the clubhouse in Portland, Oregon. It had only taken a day to clear all the members, and Jax had called a mandatory meeting for all members and prospects, to make it very clear that if anyone even thought about flipping sides, they would be getting a visit from Happy and Kozik.

Happy's reputation as the 'Tacoma Killer' was all they needed to hear to know that blood would be spilt should anyone get greedy. Jax had even given any man the chance to walk away from the club if they thought that they wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of their actions.

"You ready to get on the road?" Jax asked as he mounted his ride and got his helmet on. Juice knew that Jax was more than ready to head home. He could only look up to the slightly older man, for the two months that they had been away, Jax hadn't once taken a warm body to bed. Sure he would look and touch, but that's where it stopped. When he had called him out on it, his brother had merely said that it would make it better when he got home, and back to Tara.

"I just want to get home and sleep in my own damn bed." Juice replied, rolling his neck getting all the sleepy kinks out and getting ready for the fourteen hour long drive home.

"Where's Kozik?" Happy's raspy voice asked as he too got ready to leave. He was used to being on the road for long periods of time, but Juice could tell that he was ready for a little down time of his own.

Laughing, Jax told both the others that their brother was finding it hard to say goodbye to a sweet little doll that had found her way into his bed last night. They could do nothing but join in the laughing.

Juice, as much as he loved women, hadn't been able to 'enjoy' the full company of sweet butt or crow eater, for the sole purpose of being stuck behind his computer. Jax had told him that he was cut off until they got back home; he needed to have his full focus on digging up dirt, if there was to be any found.

He didn't even know that he was slightly jumping in his seat until Jax laughed at him and told him that he and Happy could go on ahead, that he would stay and wait for Koz.

It hadn't taken long for the straggling two members to catch up and they were soon on their way home.

Jax was leading the group with Kozik, and Juice and Happy brought up the rear. Juice had to hand it to the 'killer' of the group. For someone who was feared by everyone, Happy always thought of the safety of his brothers first and foremost. He never had to worry about cover his backside when the emotionless man was with him.

Happy was a true man of action. Juice would bet his bike that the man lived by the saying 'Actions speak louder than words.' When he did choose to say something, everyone listen to him. Even a deaf man would try and hear what he had to say.

As they got closer to Charming, just a few minutes outside of town, Jax upped the speed just a bit, excited to get home to his kids and Tara, Juice was sure of it. Turning down a road that the club used all the time in order to get to town faster, Jax had to act fast as he saw a figure move out in front of his headlight.

Cursing and braking hard, Juice hoped he wouldn't hit what his leader had just avoided. Pulling his bike to a stop and getting off, he saw that Happy and Kozik had done the same. It was clear that they had seen the same thing.

"What the hell was that? Shit!" Kozik asked as he ran a hand though his long, blond, spiked up hair.

"No clue," Jax said as he made his way over to the side of the road. He was stopped by Happy, only to have him pull out his gun. He knew that the 'killer' was looking out for their future president and that with the way things were going, it would be best to let him look into it first.

As much as Juice knew that he could and would pull the trigger, if the occasion called for it, he would rather have someone else do it.

All four men knew that Happy's reflexes were the best out of everyone's. He waited back with Kozik and Jax as they watched Happy, gun up and ready to shoot, walk over to where they had seen the movement.

It didn't take long for something to jump out of the tall overgrowth and try to dart across the street. Within a second, Happy had aimed and fired one shot, putting down whatever had leaped out.

Gun still up and ready to fire again, they all watched as he walked up to see what it had been.

" Wild dog." Was all he said and lowered his gun, kicking the large beast with his boot. He didn't have to worry about it attacking him, he shot to kill.

"What the hell is a wild dog doing so close to the road?" Jax asked as he turned to head back to his bike.

Juice was about to follow when he saw Happy walk back over to the side of the road as if he was looking for something. Once they saw him quickly put his gun away and bend down, he rushed over, calling out to Jax.

"Christ," Juice said in a low voice as he saw what Happy was rolling over.

There on the muddy ground, covered in blood, was the body of a young girl. It was hard to tell what she looked like with the lack of light, but they could clearly see, and smell, the blood that was on her. It was clear that someone had left her for dead.

Bending down, Kozik reached out to check for a pulse; Juice knew that he wouldn't find one. It was clear that she had been shot though the heart, and no one could live through that.

When Kozik's fingers touched her skin, Juice knew something was off from the look on the man's face. "She's still warm." He heard him say more to himself than the others.

At his words, Happy had his gun out and ready once again. Juice followed his brother's lead and pulled his out. Together they looked around for any threat. With the body still warm, they knew that whoever had wanted her dead could still be around.

"Holy Shit!" Kozik yelled out as he fell backwards onto his backside. Juice turned to see what had the other man freaking out, only to have his breath choose that moment to leave his lungs.

There, looking back up at him, were the eyes of the young girl who should have been dead.

"She's still alive!" Jax said moving to pick her up. They all knew that she may be alive now, but if they didn't move fast, she wouldn't last much longer.

With much difficultly and awkwardness, Jax managed to get to St. Thomas hospital, the others close behind him.

Not waiting around, Juice ran up to Jax and took the girl from him so he could get off his bike without doing more harm. He couldn't get over the fact that someone would want to harm this small woman.

Kozik ran into the ER and yelled out for a doctor and any help that he could get as Juice made his way to the entrance. Happy held the door open for him as he walked in with the girl and laid her down on the gurney that was rushed over to them.

"What happened to her?" A doctor asked as he started to look over her injuries.

"We think she was shot, other than that, we have no clue. We found her on the side of the road." Jax said. He knew the importance of telling them all he could; they just didn't have that much to tell him.

Nodding to the younger man, the doctor started to list off all the tests he wanted ran and other medical procedures that needed to be done.

Running his hand over his head, he stopped and pulled his hand back when he felt the wet, sticky moisture of blood. Knowing that there was nothing more that they could do, he backed up and sank down into one of the many waiting room chairs.

"Jax?" Looking back down another hall, he saw Tara jogging over to them. "My God, what happened to you?" She asked with a worried voice as she looked Jax over.

"Tara, it's not mine." He heard him tell her, knowing that she was fussing over all the blood that was covering him. She looked over to see Happy and Koz standing on their own feet; she knew it wasn't one of them. Then she saw him sitting in a chair covered in blood.

"It's not his either." Jax spoke up, knowing what her line of thought was. "We were on our way home when we found a girl, a young girl, on the side of the road. She had been shot." He told her.

"My God," She breathed out. Being a doctor at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming, California, Tara knew never to be surprised with what would make its way through the ER, but she still never liked to hear bad news.

Juice knew that she would try to find out all the medical information that they would need latter. She had been a good friend to the club and she always did what she could to help out, and then some.

Still sitting in the chair, all Juice could do was look at the blood on his hands.

Innocent blood.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at Tara talking to Jax.

"Let me find some scrubs for you two to change into. Then I'll see what I can find out, while you go and talk to Clay."

"Thanks sweetheart." He heard Jax say as he kissed her on the head.

"You know this wasn't the kind of homecoming I had planned for you." She said, calming down now that she knew none of them where hurt.

With a smile, Jax told her she could make it up to him later. Something that Juice could only smile at. He knew that what they had was rare. He had only seen it one other time, and that was with Clay and Gemma.

Once Tara found something for them to change into, she let them use one of the rooms to get dressed. It didn't take long for Jax to put the clean scrubs on, but he was having a hard time pulling his eyes away from the blood on his hands.

"You going to be okay, man?" Jax asked him.

Pulling out of his dark thoughts once again, he looked up to his Vice President and gave him a nod. "Yeah man, I'm good." And with that he pulled off his blood soaked t-shirt and leather vest whipping off the blood on his hands on his t-shirt, replacing them with the clean, blue scrubs.

"I'm going to look like a fucking blue smurf." He mumbled under his breath, causing Jax only to laugh at him.

"Why do you think I grabbed the green pair?"

"Fuck you."

Once they were all changed and their old clothes put into bags, they walked out, only to see Clay, Tig, and Chibs. Jax had told Kozik to call and tell them that they were back in town and had to make a quick drop off; Clay must have ordered him to tell him what was going on.

Once they all hugged and shook hands, Clay placed a hand on Jax's shoulder. "So what's this I hear about you finding a shot up, half dead girl on the side of the road?"

"Clay, it's messed up. It looks like she was shot though the heart, but then she just opened her eyes." He said shaking his head. "Scared Koz half to death." He added nodding over to the other man.

At the sound of this, Tig laughed at the misfortune of his brother. "Scared of a little, dead body, brother?"

"Not as long as it stays dead." Kozik said, not rising to Tig's bait. They had always loved to tease and joke with one another and even play pranks. However, this wasn't something that Kozik was feeling up to right now. He had never seen someone shot like that and then open their eyes and look right at them.

They all turned to see Tara walking down the hallway. Juice didn't know her all that well but it looked to him like she was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

"So, what's the news Doc?" Clay asked.

"Umm, well they are still running tests and she is still in surgery. We won't know the full extent of her injuries until after. I asked the doctor to fill me in on everything."

"Wait, she had other injuries?" Kozik asked.

Nodding, Tara took a deep breath. "She was shot, twice. Once in the upper left chest and once… in her head." She took a deep breath, and looked down. "Once they find one problem and deal with it, it seems like they find something else."

It took a minute for the information to register. "Wait, she was shot in the heart and in the head, and she's still alive?" Tig asked. "Damn."

"Don't forget the wild dog." Juice added.

Seeing the shocked look on Tig's face, Juice thought it best to fill them in on how they found her.

"Wait, so let me see if I got all this. You found a half dead girl who was shot in the heart, head, and was puppy chow? And she is _STILL_ alive. Damn need to get the girl to buy me a lottery ticket. She's gott'a have some lucky rabbit's foot or something." Tig rambled off.

"From what Doctor Fitz has said, she has Dextrocardia, it a congenital defect." Tara said, "It's where the heart is situated on the right side of the body. Whoever shot her, thought that they were going to hit her heart." She told them. "For once a defect saved a life." She added as an afterthought. It wasn't a secret that any condition with the heart hit close to home with the club.

Gemma, the club matriarch had ongoing heart problems that she passed down to her two sons, and grandson. Her youngest son, Thomas, wasn't as lucky as his older brother and Abel, Jax's son.

"But you said she was also hit in the head." Chibs said. The tone in his voice made it clear that he was fighting though the shock.

Nodding her head at the Scotsman, she looked over to Clay. "We won't know more until they are out of surgery. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"You did good Doc." Clay said hugging her. Looking over to Happy, he called him over with a nod of his head. "Take Tig back to where you found her. Look around and see what you can find."

"Yes sir." He replied, grabbing his brother and heading out of the hospital.

"Chibs, call everyone and tell them we have a Church meeting in thirty minutes. I want everyone there." Clay told the other man.

"On it." He said pulling out his phone and calling the first person on his list.

"Kozik, Juice, go back to the clubhouse and shower up, and get something to eat." He told them. Juice knew that it would be a few more hours before he would be able to get any real rest, but at least he could shower in his own bathroom.

AN: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know what you thoughts are, and if you have any questions about what is going on so far. I love to read what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** I do NOT own 'Sons of Anarchy', if I did each episode would be two hours long and all the guys would get equal screen time.

Thank you to 'Bobadoo', and 'Just da Girl' for putting up with me and helping in putting this together. I wouldn't have been able to do it without them. Thank you VERY MUCH!

Also, thank you to all those who have reviewed and told me their thoughts on the story so far. I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about it. I have been working really hard on making this story unlike all the others out there. This is not going to be a 'boy sees girl, boy fucks girl, girl falls in love with boy' story. This is more of a drama with romance worked into it. I'm not writing about one Son and his journey of love and loss, but the journey of the club and the great, yet crazy, men who are members that make up the family.

Aside from that, I wanted to dive into what they would so in light of what happened with SAMBEL. It's something that effected the whole club and there is no way that they would not be able to think about it happening again, or if other charters where doing the same thing.

On a side note, I have posted pictures of who I think would play the roles of my new characters, and I'm working on getting some up of all the ones we know and love. Just check out my profile page, they are at the very bottom.

With all that said, I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter, and please let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two: Rest**

He never wanted to leave the shower, the warm spray felt far too good to give up. Not only was it washing away all the dirt and grime from the long road home, but also the blood that had remained on his skin from that girl.

Never before had he had a problem with blood, his or anyone else's. He had been first to draw another's blood and had been in his fair share of fights and lost his own, but never the blood of someone who looked so small and innocent.

Being a part of the club meant that he had to do what was asked of him, not once had be questioned any order given to him. He had taken part in dealing with those who threatened the club and his fellow brothers, and even found some satisfaction in knowing that he was part of eliminating a threat.

However, he or anyone else in the club, had never been asked to harm someone innocent. They had a strict rule of no women and no children and every member followed that rule to the 'T'. They went out of their way to protect their women and children from the harsh reality of the world they lived in.

He couldn't stop his mind wondering over all the different scenarios that could have ended up with the death of the girl. Had she seen something that she wasn't supposed to? Did she own someone money and couldn't pay her debt? Or, had she just crossed paths with the wrong people?

_'She's not dead, yet._' He thought to himself. He knew that the chance of her surviving was low. Tara had even told them before they all left to be prepared to hear the worst.

He didn't like the fact that it was still bothering him, and he knew that if the others found out, they would never let it go. He was one of the youngest members, so the others brought it upon themselves to tease him and target him for all their pranks.

They had all called him a 'retard' because to the others it seemed like he didn't know how to follow simple directions, but the fact was that his brain just functioned differently than theirs. He may not be the first picked to go 'deal' with problems, that was the area for Tig, Happy, Kozik, and even Opie. But when Jax needed information, he sought out Juice. They where the thinkers, along with Bobby.

A sold knock on his dorm room door told him that it was getting close to Church time. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off quickly, he walked out from his bathroom and made sure that he had brought in his laptop from his saddlebag, he knew that he was going to need it for the meeting.

Another knock, he called out to whomever to come in or go away. Looking up he saw Jax walk in, a sandwich on a plate in his hand.

"Thanks man, but I don't think I can eat right now." He said turning around to pull his pants on.

"Good, 'cause this isn't for you." Jax said as he took a large bite out of it. "I came to tell you that Clay is going to ask you about the program you came up with. He's going to what to take a look at it, and know about some of the stuff you found." He spoke as he continued to eat his meal.

"Yeah, no problem." Juice said while pulling on a clean white t-shirt. Looking up once he had his shirt on, he saw that Jax was walking further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Look, I'm not going to make a big deal of it, but are you sure your okay?" He asked. Jax was more open and in tune to the emotions that his brothers go though, and he knew the importance of keeping a strong hold on them.

Taking a deep breath, he assured his friend and brother that he was good.

"Good to hear it. Now, get your ass moving, we're late." He said opening the door and walking thought, Juice close behind him, laptop in hand.

Just as Clay had ordered, everyone had been present at the meeting. After a small welcome home from Opie, Piney, and Bobby, they got down to business.

"Ok, first things first, how did our brothers check out?" Clay asked as he looked between Jax and Juice.

"Arizona and New Mexico turned out clean, nothing to worry about there; Alaska is where we had a problem." As Jax said this both Kozik and Happy nodded.

"What do you mean you had a problem?" Clay asked, he needed to know everything.

"Once we got there things just seemed off, so I had Juice run a background check on everyone, things came back clean. I wasn't sold on it though, so Juice did some computer shit and turned out that the very next day one of their members made a very nice deposit into his own bank account, just a few minutes after taking a withdrawal from their shops account. Their own man was stilling from them, right under their noise."

Leaning back into his leather chair, Clay looked over to Juice to hear his side.

"It was really easy; once I had all their information I put a program together to track all their financial moves. Now I'll be able to see everything that they do. We'll know what they are doing before they do." He said, pulling up the program and turning his laptop over to Clay for him to see. "This is live right now."

"It looks like Marc in Arizona is going to have a little company tonight." Clay said with a laugh as he saw a transaction for an escort service. Everyone knew that their brother in Arizona had a thing for 'exotic' women, and that wasn't a word that would describe any of the sweet butts or crow eaters.

"Damn, so you can see everything that goes on, even where they eat and shit?" Tig asked as he looked over to see the screen.

"Yeah, and I have it programmed that if they make any deposit or withdraw over two thousand dollars we'll know about it." He said as if it was nothing for him to put it all together. He did have an IQ of 140, coming up with a program to watch over his five hundred plus brothers was a walk in the park for him. The only reason that he had never thought to do it before, was the fact that he thought that he could trust all his brothers.

"That's damn good work." Clay said as he gave the computer back. "So, you took care of the problem?" He redirected to the other two members who had been on the trip.

"Yeah." Happy and Kozik said at the same time.

"Good. What else?"

"Everyone else is clean. I gave everyone the chance to leave if they thought that the MC way of life wasn't what they thought, some walked, and Juice is keeping a close eye on them to make sure they don't make new friends." Jax said. "I think that it would be a good idea to make sure that someone from SAMCRO goes to each charter once a month, to make them understand that we are keeping our eyes on them." He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'll think about that. We'll see what the geek's computer has to say." He said referring to Juice's program.

"Ok, so now let's get to the real reason why where all here at," He looked at his watch. "…three in the damn morning. For those of you who were still in bed sleeping like old men, we may have a new threat in town. On their way home, our brothers found a 'left-for-dead' girl on the side of the road."

"Shit" Bobby breathed out as he ran his hands over his long frizzy hair.

"Do we know who did it?" Piney asked.

"All we know is that she was shot twice, once in her chest and in her head." Clay said, looking over to see how Opie would take the news. It was a club demon what had happened to his wife Donna. She had been shot in the head by Tig, thinking that it was him.

"And she lived?" Was all the large man asked.

"Yeah, she opened her eye and looked at us." Jax said in a soft voice, looking down at his hand folded on the wooded table.

It was no secret that all the men in the room had killed and seen a dead body, but they did so to protect the club and those they loved, Jax new that those who had found her would never forget the look in her eyes. It wasn't fear or hope, it was just blank.

Lost.

"Happy, you and Tig find anything?" Clay asked. He had sent them out to look at the scene again to see if whoever the shooter was left something behind.

"Nothing." Happy spoke up.

"Yeah man, it looked like it was a dump site. She was more than likely shot somewhere else and then tossed out like trash." Tig added, whipping his hands over his face and leaning back.

"So someone is throwing away their dirty trash in Charming?" Bobby asked. "Great."

"I don't like litter." Clay said, anger in his voice. "We need to find out who she is, who wants her dead and why, and find out if they could still be around. We have to much shit right now to be dealing with anything else. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the Russians only to get hit head on by something else. Until we know what's going on, no one rides alone. "

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Looking over to his step son, Clay told everyone what he wanted done. "Jax let us know once Tara knows more. Once we get a name, Juice can run it and see what comes up. Tig, Happy, and Koz, I want you three to keep your eyes and ears open around town. Look into anyone who is new, or may be passing though. Ask the gas satiations if they've seen any new vehicles within the last twenty four hours." Clay said leaning over and slamming the wooden gavel down to close out the Church meeting.

Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Now Juice could get the rest that he was so desperately wanting. So tired and about to fall over at any minute, he walked right passed two cute blonds trying to gain his attention. He could have a sweet butt or crow eater anytime, all he wanted right now was to fall into his bed and pass out, alone.

_**S.o.A**_

Setting at the bar, nursing a cold beer, Koz waited for Clay to finish his talk with Bobby about some account.

For the last year and a half he had felt like he had been in limbo. He had gotten his transfer papers from the Tacoma charter, but he had never been patched in to SAMCRO as a full member, nor was he a Nomad. He knew that Clay liked having him around, but he needed to know that he belonged somewhere, he needed to have someplace to call home.

Downing a large portion of his beer, he got up and walked over to tell Clay that he would help out with the shit that was going down, but then he would hit the road.

"Hey, Clay you got a minute?" He asked looking at the other man in the eye.

"Yeah brother, what's on your mind?" He asked as he walked over behind the bar and pulled out a half full bottle of Jack. Pulling out two glasses he poured them both a shot.

"Look, I don't what to leave you hanging, but after all this shit cools down, I am going to head back to Tacoma." He said, throwing back the alcohol.

Thinking about what he was going to say, Clay took the shot and set the glass down and then looked up to the other man who had been more then helpful the last year. He had been a major reason that he could focus on not dying in prison.

While the others had been locked up, Kozik had stepped up with Chips, Piney, and Opie to make sure that the girls stayed safe, and the shop kept running smoothly. He had also played a major role in getting Tara back while they had been overseas getting his grandson back; overall he was a kind-hearted badass who was a true blue to the club and the patch.

Kozik was one of the few who he respected fully, and trusted him with his life.

"Hang around for another week. We'll have another vote, this time you'll get patched in even if I have to stick my hand up Tig's ass and work him like a puppet." He said with a mischievous smile.

Unable to hold in their laughter, they both smiled at the thought.

"He's never going to vote in my favor." Kozik said, picking up the bottle and pouring them another drink.

Together they both hit it back and Clay stood up straight. "What the hell is it between you two, that has him ready to put you down like a sick puppy?"

Flinching at his words, he told him that it was between him and Tig.

"Whatever. I'll have Gemma talk to him. Trust me if anyone can change his mind my woman can do it."

"Yeah, we'll see." Kozik said as he too stood up and turned to head back to his room to get a few hours of sleep before they hit up the town to see what they could find out about that girl found in the ditch.

Seeing his brother walk off like someone kicked his dog, pulled at his heart strings. Clay wasn't a man to show more affection then he needed, but he knew that it would be in the best interest to have Kozik stay around and become a part of the mother charter.

Pulling out his phone he saw that it was already five in the morning. He would wait to call his wife and tell her what had been going on. He knew that she would be up to talking to Tig about letting Kozik stay. She had told him that she like having the blond man around while the others had been locked up, he was always polite and she even called him 'sweet'.

He knew that if she wanted to keep Kozik in the charter, then she would stop at nothing till she got everyone to vote in his favor. That's why he loved her so much; she was a strong woman and fought for what she wanted, and what was best for her men.

Okay, so that's it for this chapter. Before any of you start getting onto me about the whole, 'letting club members walk away' thing, please understand that it does happen, and yes they would allow them to leave. I mean if they only ex-communicated Kyle Hobart (Season One) from the club after abandoning Opie, I think that they would let some members out because they aren't able to handle the MC life style. However they aren't stupid and are keeping a close eye on them.

With that said, I hope that you all let me know what your thought are and please feel free to ask me any question you may have. I try to get back to everyone who has an email or reply option.

The next chapter is in the works and should be out sometime this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** I would like to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing it, or adding it to their alert list, I never thought that I would get 541 (and growing) hits on just the 1st two chapters. Thank you all so very much.

I have uploaded pictures of all the new characters and some of the one was all know and love; please check them out on my profile page. (They are all the way at the bottom.)

I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and please let me know what you all think about it at the end. I try really hard to respond to all those who replay or have questions.

**Chapter THREE: Man's Best Friend**

Sitting at the dining room table, feeding sunflower seeds to her bird as it walked around on the table top, Gemma waited for her lunch guest to arrive.

As much as she wanted to smoke a joint to ease all the stress she was dealing with, she had told herself that she was trying to quit for her grandkids. She had enough to worry about with her heart, she didn't want to risk anything else going wrong. As much as she knew that Jax was ready to take the lead in the club, with Tara at his side, she was still needed to look after them.

It had been her life, looking over the club from the start. Making sure that all the members stayed as safe as they could, and she even helped deal with a few problems for the MC. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to keep her family safe. There wasn't anyone crazy enough who would, or could, stand in her way.

Keeping the rape away from her husband and son had been one of the hardest things to do, but she had done it with her head held high until it was time to let them in on the truth. She had waited till it was on her terms, she wasn't about to let what happened to her destroy the club and the lives of those she loved, like her attackers had planned.

Looking over to the back kitchen door as it opened, she saw Tig opening it and walking in.

"Hey beautiful," He said as he walked over, giving her a kiss. It was no secret between the two that he loved her. As much as Gemma loved Tig, she would never love him as much as Clay, and Tig knew that. What they shared was a very close and open relationship, they weren't able to hide much from the other, and Gemma was the only one that Tig would drop his walls to, and share his heart with.

"Beautiful my ass, I don't even have my make up on yet, or my hair done." Gemma shot back as she picked up her bird and placed it back in its cage in order to start making something for them to eat.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was already past noon. "Rough night last night?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge to get a cold beer. He had to admit she looked a little rough around the edges, still in her robe and slippers, but she was always beautiful in his eyes.

Half laughing and half scoffing, she explained to him why she didn't get much rest. "Between my two sick grandchildren crying and waking up every thirty minutes, and worrying about why Clay left in the middle of the night, it's amazing that I got any sleep at all."

"Damn the little ones still not feeling too good?" He asked as he took a seat at the table so he could watch her as she worked in the kitchen and wouldn't be in her way, something that he had learned a long time ago not to do.

"Na, Abel is getting better. It's the little one. Poor thing is teething again." She said to him. "I'm out of mustard so you're going to have to deal with mayo, or have a rather dry sandwich." She told him as she pulled out the items she would need to make them sandwiches from the fridge.

"I'll deal. Can't stand it dry, damn thing would taste like sand in my mouth." He said taking another swig of beer. _'I like my food nice and moist, just like my women.'_ Was what he was thinking and what he really wanted to say, but he knew to keep the sexual innuendo low key around the mother bear.

"Well it is called a _sand_wich." She pointed out with a laugh.

"Ha ha, smart ass." He shot back. "So as much as I love spending time with you, is there a reason why you called me to have lunch with you?" He asked. He had known that something was on her mind. She always played with that bird or baked when she was stressed and with everything going on within the club right now, he wanted to make sure that there was nothing more going on with her.

"Clay asked me to talk to you about something." She said; no need to sugarcoat it.

Leaning his head back and taking a deep breath, he knew that he was about to get talked out of doing something, or talked into doing something. He had learned a few years back that whenever Clay wanted him to do something and he wouldn't, he would send Gemma after him.

And it worked every damn time.

He was one of the few who would do whatever Clay asked, and anything for the club, but he was human, and even if everyone else thought that he didn't have limits, he did.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She smiled over to him as she finished up their lunch and brought it over to the table. "He didn't get into everything, but he told me about the girl that they found last night. Now as much as I don't like the thought of trouble coming around here, I know that it's going to happen, nothing to do about it. But what we can do is make sure that we can handle whatever comes our way."

"Yeah that's a given. What are you getting at?" Tig asked as he inhaled the food in front of him.

"We need you to vote Kozik in." Again with no reason to beat around the bush, Gemma told him what they needed. "We need him to stay in Charming."

"No, No way. I can't do it." He said pushing back the empty plate but remaining in his seat.

It was clear that he was closing up, and knew that she had to come at this with a softer approach.

Reaching over, she covered his large hand with hers. "Tell me what happened between the two of you, baby."

After a few minutes, and even more deep calming breaths, he leaned forward and pulled his wallet from the back pocket. Digging through all the phone numbers given to him over the years, he pulled out an old worn out photograph. Taking a longing look at it, he set it down and slid it over for Gemma to see.

Keeping her eyes on the man in front of her, she picked up the item and then looked down to it, to see Tig and a large German shepherd lying out on an old couch.

Part of her was happy to see him so relaxed and carefree, the other part was pissed off that he wasn't going to vote in a much needed member over a dog.

"A dog? You're not voting him in over a damn dog?" She asked, her anger winning over her soft side.

Jumping out of his seat, and away from the table, he reached over and grabbed the picture out of her hand. "Missy was more than just a _damn_ dog!"He yelled out to her, his temper rising.

Seeing the hurt and pain clearly in his eyes, she knew that she had said the wrong thing. "Sit down and tell me why." She said, voice soft but firm.

Pulling the chair back, he sat down again, looking down at the memory he held in his hand. Part of him knew that it was crazy to still hold on to the feelings, but he could remember everything like it happened just yesterday, not ten years ago.

"Back when I was in Tacoma, Kozik and I were roommates. We both prospected for the club together, did everything together. We were best friends. I never had to worry about watching my back; I knew that he was always there, willing to take a bullet for me just as I was for him." He said looking up with a smile. "Those were good times."

"So what happened to change all that?" Gemma asked.

"He got Missy for me as a joke." He forced a laugh. "I can still remember the tag that he got for her, _'Tig's Bitch'_. He said that she would be the only bitch that would stick around and the only female that would love me no matter what I did." He said, trying to ignore the moisture growing at the corner of his eyes.

Leaning back, Gemma couldn't help but smile. She had always known that Kozik was a softy, and the fact that he would go out and buy his best friend a dog to keep him company proved it.

"She was a smart ass dog too; we taught her all kinds of dumb shit like getting us beer from the fridge." He said, and they both laughed.

"Sounds like man's best friend." Gemma said.

"Yeah, she was." He said, getting really quite. After a few minutes of silence Gemma knew that she had to get him to open up.

"What happened to Missy, Tig?" She asked, once again leaning over to hold his hands in hers.

"The club had been having trouble with another MC trying to sell to one of our contacts, so we were asked to 'deal' with it. We were in and out, just like all the other times, but this time we were followed. Once we left the club house and reported in, the Pres told us that we could go on home and rest up, so we did."

Gemma could tell that he was having a hard time with opening up to her. All the years that she had known him, she had never seen him like this, looking so human.

"We never thought that something was wrong, but somehow she knew. Once we had the door open, she ran out. It happened so fucking fast. We had been so tired; we hadn't even thought that there would be any danger in our own town. They came up behind us with knifes. She… she attacked the one that had Kozik down on the ground. I ran over to pull her off, not wanting to get her hurt. I knocked the guy out, but I didn't see the one behind me," He stopped to wipe the tears that where trying to make their way free.

"She took the hit, the bastard stabbed her, and you know what she did? She held on, she clamped down on his throat with all her remaining strength and crushed his windpipe. It took both Koz and me to pull her off him. The others ran off while we were pulling her inside and locking down. Kozik called the club house while I tried to stop the bleeding."

"She loved you so much she died to protect you." Gemma said as she was dealing with whipping away her own tears.

Pulling away from her gentle touch he shook his head. "No they didn't kill her." He corrected her. "There was too much blood, we couldn't stop it, and she was in so much pain. I can still hear her whines, she was trying so hard, but there was nothing we could do for her. She saved our fucking lives and we couldn't do anything but watch as she suffered." He told her as he put his head down on the table. She could see that he was reliving the nightmare all over again.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to tell her the most painful part. "He asked me if I wanted to do it." He said at random. "He gave me the gun, and asked me if I _could_ do it."

Understanding what he was saying Gemma knew that Kozik had given him the option to end her pain, to put her down.

Not bothering to deal with the tears that where falling down his face, he looked into Gemma's eyes for the first time since he started talking. "I couldn't do it." He told her. "I couldn't do it, so he did."

Getting up from the table and walking up to him, she wrapped him in her arms. He was so broken, and it pained her to see him like this.

Running a hand over his back, she spook softly in his ear. "Oh baby, he saved you from having to live with that, and he put a stop to her pain."

Realizing what she was saying, part of him tried to hold on to the anger and hate instead of admitting that he may have been wrong to hold onto the pain all this time. Backing away from her, he pulled his sunglasses out from the pocket on his cut and put them on. He placed the picture back in its spot in his worn out wallet and turned to the door.

"Thanks for lunch, Gemma." He said softly and walked out.

Leaning onto the table, Gemma watched him go. Only when she heard the powerful rush of his engine take off down the street did she pull out her cell and send Clay a text letting him know that Tig was on his way back, or so she hoped.

Picking up the dishes she walked over to the sink and put them all in, not wanting to deal with them right now.

Right now she wanted to spend time with her grandchildren.

_**S.o.A**_

Looking over the file that the other doctor had handed to her, Tara reviewed the findings. As she read over all the medical terminology, and the handwritten notes of the other doctors and nurse, she could not help but feel that this girl was truly lucky to be alive.

It seemed that the girl had a case of dextrocardia situs inversus totalis, all her organs where mirrored to what a normal persons would be. Instead of being hit in the heart, like Jax and the others had thought, she was hit in her left lung. The shot hadn't been a though and though, and they had been able to recover what was left of the bullet. From what she heard, it had been a small caliber gun, something personal.

Once she was sure that she wouldn't die from that shot wound, she moved to look at the CT scan report.

'_Scan shows damage to the right temporal lobes and hippocampus.' _

"Shit," She said low in her breath. She knew that with that damage it would be hard for her to recall events. Any damage to the temporal lobes or hippocampus would cause memory loss. The fact that she could have amnesia was a very real possibility.

Reading on, she saw that there were a few other little things, but nothing as bad as the two gun shots.

A knock on her office door pulled her away from looking over the file to see the hospitals administrator, Margaret Murphy.

Walking in and closing the door behind her, she took a seat in front of Tara's desk. "Is that the file on the girl who came in last night?" She asked, holding onto her planner in her lap.

"Yes." Tara said, having no need to hide what she was really doing.

"Well, you should know that I've called in a neurologist to come in and look over her case. It's not every day that we have someone with a bullet in their brain. None of the doctors here have the training or experience to remove it, and no one wants to risk it."

Leaning back in her chair, she took what the other woman was telling her. "Are we even sure that it can be removed?"

"We won't know until our guest doctor arrives." She said looking at her watch. "He has a three hour flight coming in from Dallas. He said that he wants to see her and all the test results as soon as he gets here. I'm making you her primary doctor. You'll be working with him on this case."

Looking back a little shocked, Tara asked her why.

"Because Doctor Knowles, you are the best doctor this hospital has, and that girl is going to need all the help she can get." Having said what she needed to say, she got up and headed to the door, only to stop and add one more thing. "And if you're able to find out who was responsible for her condition that would be a bonus."

With a smile, Tara nodded her understanding. "Thank you."

"For what? I'm just doing my job and making sure that the patient has the best that we have to offer." She said and walked out.

The relationship between Tara and Margaret had come a long way from when they first started working together. They had a much better understanding of each other after the kidnapping, and she knew that Margaret had grown to trust her and the MC that she was family to.

Tara knew that she was keeping her distance from the MC for her own reasons and would never walk up and start a conversation with one of the Sons, but the fact that she wasn't fighting her on everything that she did for the club's behalf was a huge relief.

Picking up her cell phone, she called Jax to tell him what she had learned.

Okay, so that's it for chapter three, I'm sorry that it was a little more emotional than the last two. Please let me know what you think, and keep a look out for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:** Thank you to all those who have reviewed and have been telling me what they think of the story so far, I love hearing what you all have to say. I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy, but I love the show and I know that next season it's going to gain more viewers.

Please check out my profile page for pictures of all the characters and cast. I also put a new poll up on who your three favorite characters are. Please take the time to let me know. Those who are most favored will get a little more screen time. As I have said in the past, this is a story about the club, so all the men will get 'page' time, and for that to happen it takes time. This is going to be a long story that I can see easily having more than thirty chapters, with each chapter having between 2,500 to 3,000 plus words.

I hope that you all enjoy the story and please let me know what you think of it at the end.

**Chapter Four: Changing Times**

Roaring like a wild beast, Tig's Harley-Davidson Dyna tore down the street away from the Teller-Morrow house. He should have known from the beginning that it had to be something to do with Kozik and the damn vote. As much as he respected Clay and looked up to him, he was a little pissed that he would use Gemma to get what he wanted.

There was a rule that no member could change or alter the thoughts or opinion of another brother. It was put into place to keep everyone in line and to make sure that no one tried to sway the votes in their favor and divide the club.

However Clay had found the loophole, Gemma. He may not be able to ask him himself, but he could put the bug in her ear, and being the good loving wife that she was, Gemma would do anything to make sure that Clay was happy.

Flying down the road that was taking him closer to the shop, he hoped he would go undetected by the others on the road. Not only was he in a bad mood, he really didn't want to get pulled over and arrested for driving without a license. He only had a few more months to go before he could get it back, and with things getting hot and heavy he didn't want to get locked up again. The club and his brothers needed him on the outside.

Pulling into the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop driveway he parked his bike next to the lineup of his brother's bikes and turned it off. Dismounting it and putting his keys away in his pocket, he made his way into the club house and walked over to the bar, not bothering to take off his sunglasses.

He saw Phil make his way behind the counter to get him something to drink before he had the chance to yell at him.

Tig had to admit that out of all the prospects at the time, Phil was his favorite. He knew what was needed of him, and he never asked questions. He hadn't turned out like that other dipshit who left when things got heated.

Shepard had disobeyed an order and hid like a little pussy, when he had been told to say and watch over Lumpy. As a result of him failing to do his job, the boxing club owner was hurt and latter died from the attack.

However, the affect of him not doing what he was told to do, not only ended in a good friend dying, but he allowed Hector Salazar-the attacker- to walk away unharmed. The prospect had been able to put a bullet in him, but he let him get away, he never even thought to call the police.

Once everything had cooled down, they had sent word out to all their other brothers that Shepard was a wanted man, and they wanted him alive. They needed to make him understand that you don't walk away from the Sons without permission, and you never leave when you have orders to carry out.

It was a good thing that they still had Filthy Phil and Miles, those two had done good by the club so far, and they had his vote.

Taking the beer the plump man handed to him, he took a large swig followed by another. He knew that he needed to get his emotions under control and he needed to fast. He couldn't afford his bothers to see him like this.

"Ya got a problem?" Tig asked as he saw the raised eyebrows of the man in front of him.

"No Mr. Tig Sir. Just waiting till you're done, so I can get you another." Phil replied. Tig knew that he was wisely keeping his mouth shut.

Without saying another word, he killed off what was left in his bottle and slid it over the counter in exchange for the new one that was waiting for him.

Debating going for a shot of something stronger after his second beer, he looked up to see Jax walking into the club house. Nodding to acknowledge him, Tig returned to his beer.

"Don't get too lost in the bottle, brother." Jax told him as he walked up next to him and took a stool to sit on. "Got a call from Tara, she got some news on that girl. We'll be having Church in a few minutes, just waiting for everyone to get here."

"She going to be okay?" Tig asked.

"Still don't know. Tara said that it's still touch and go, but she's coming in to explain a few things." He said, taking a sip of his own beer that Phil had placed in front of him. "Hell, she tried to tell me all the medical shit and I thought that it would be better for her to tell everyone, than having me try and explain it."

"I hear that, brother. I never understood all their long drawn out names for shit. Just call it what it is. Fuck." Tig said, making small talk with his Vise Pres. He knew that they had their difference and that Jax had some issues with him. But they had learned, while in prison, that they could respect each other. They both understood that they were both needed if the club was going to survive.

Tig knew that Jax was looking for other means to make money for the club, and he didn't mind that. But what he did mind was waiting. They had a lot of shit going on and they needed money yesterday. If the club backed Jax and his ideas they would be left in the hole and for who knew who long. And in the meantime there were a number of things that could go wrong.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they waited for the others. Once Opie and Juice come in from working out in the shop, he sent them to round up everyone else.

"Go on in, I'm going to wait for Tara, she should be here any minute." Jax told him.

With a smile that was all Tig, he stood up from the bar and rolled his shoulders. "Just don't get too distracted and forget about the meeting, my brother." And with a nudge to Jax's shoulder he made his way to the Church room.

Clay, Happy, and Kozik where already there, waiting for the rest. Looking at Kozik brought back what he and Gemma had talked about, and he tried to not allow the raw emotion take him over.

"Have a good lunch with my wife?" Clay asked him with a knowing smile.

'_Bastard,_' Tig thought as he flipped him off. Clay just smiled and took it. Tig knew that Clay was a smart man, he was the National President and had been for the last twenty years, not an easy thing to accomplish.

Once everyone was there, Jax walked in with Tara close behind him. Tara stood at the door, knowing that the rule was no women were aloud in Church. Even if she had been asked to tell them what she knew, she still felt like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"So Doc, what's the news?" Clay asked, getting down to business.

Tig could tell that she was trying to pull her best doctor face off, but he could see that she was having a hard time.

"Well, she made it thought the night. The test came back, and other then the two shot wounds there wasn't much to go on. There was no sign of sexual assault, in fact she's a virgin, so that rules out crime of passion. She has no track marks on her arms or legs, and no drugs were found in her system, so it's safe to say that she wasn't into drugs or dealing." She said, trying to cover all the area's that she knew that would be looking into. "In fact, other than the two holes in her, and a few scrapes, she's perfectly healthy." She added.

Seeing the looks of some relief that she hadn't been violated, from the men around the table, she continued.

"We sent what was left of her cloths over to the station to be sent out to a lab, and they are going to see if they can find any trace evidence of what may have happened to her."

"Fuck! That means if they find anything we'll never know about it." Tig said leaning back, taking his sunglasses off to rub at his eyes. It was no secret that the new law in Charming didn't like the Son's and was less then likely to help them.

"What aren't you tell us?" Chibs asked. He could tell the way that she was standing that she was trying to bring up some bad news.

"Margaret has given me the case. I'll be the head doctor, so getting some of the information won't be as hard as you may think." She informed them, getting the good news out first. Taking a deep breath she knew that what she was about to tell them wasn't going to go over to well.

"There is a very large chance that she has suffered some brain damage, and memory loss. We won't know the extent of it until she wakes up, and we are keeping her sedated right now to allow her body to rest. There is a doctor flying in from Dallas to look over the case and lend a helping hand. He's supposed to be one of the leading neurologists in the states, and he'll be able to shed some more light on what we may be dealing with."

"Shit." Piney said looking over to see how Clay would handle the news, he knew that Clay hated when things didn't go his way. They had all been hopping that she would be able to at least remember what had happened, anything to point them in the right direction.

Tapping his leg up and down, Tig new that Clay was thinking over what was being said, trying to contain his rage.

"So, she may not even remember who did this to her?" Clay asked, looking Tara right in the eye, the fire there for all to see.

Unable to voice an answer, she only nodded.

"Fuck." Kozik said, shaking his head.

Trying to contain his anger at not being able to know who was threatening his town, he looked to Juice. "I want you to get her information from Tara, and run her whole background. I want to know everything about her. We'll look into everything that girl ever did and find out who she pissed off enough to want her dead." He ordered.

Tig watched as Juice pulled up his computer and opened the right programs and then looked up to Tara to get the information to start the search.

"Um, Clay?" Tara called out to him, gaining the eyes of the room. "There wasn't an ID on her. Officer Steen took her prints, but nothing came up. She's not in the system." She told him.

"Yeah I can't to a background check without a fucking name." Juice said closing his laptop with a slam. Tig could see that the younger man wasn't in his normal good, smiling mood. Damn kid needed to get laid, he thought.

"This just gets better and better." Clay said more to himself then the others in the room. Not knowing what else to say and clearly angry, Clay picked up the gavel and slammed it down. They got up and walked out of the room, going their own ways.

Staying in his seat, Tig looked back to his long time friend. It was clear that Clay was looking lost with what to do. Not only was there a ton of shit going on within the club and Charming, but now they had to find out another way to help this girl, and deal with whatever happened to her, before it happened to someone else.

The times where changing and it was clear that everything was taking a turn for the worse. There were so many different groups out there gunning for them and they needed to make sure that they had all their shit in order.

Leaning over on the carved red wood table, Tig looked down at his hands. "Patch him in. The club needs him more then I hate him." He said and got up. He knew that Clay would understand what he meant. He wasn't going to say it outright, and he didn't want to wait around for another vote, too much could happen between now and then.

It was his role as sergeant-at-arms to make sure that the President and the club survived, even if he didn't. If he turned away the helping hand of a loyal member, he would be a fool, and not worthy to wear the patch.

He knew that he was going to have to talk to Kozik, to let him know that they still had their issues, but that could happen after they took care of more impotent matters.

_**S.o.A**_

Pulling out the 'SAMCRO' patches from a small chest in the Church room, Clay got up and walked over to where Kozik was leaning on the bar, enjoying a few drinks with his brothers to ease the stress.

Pushing all his worries away, Clay put on a smile and clapped the man on his back and placed the black and white patches down on the bar in front of him.

"Welcome to the mother charter, brother." Was all he was able to say before all those around him clapped and cheered.

He knew that there was still a lot that needed to work out between the two men, and that things would get worse before they got better, but for right now, him and the other would celebrate and welcome their new brother into his new home.

Okay that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you think, and don't forget to go tell me who your favorite characters are! Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **I think that we all know that I don't own 'Sons of Anarchy' but I still think that I'll let you all know, I'm not Kurt.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and have added this story to their alert list, I'm glad that others are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

A BIG thank you to 'Just da Girl' for all the help and making sure that I'm keeping things fresh and new, I wouldn't have been able to make up my mind on a few things if it wasn't for you.

Also, please take a minute to take to poll on 'who your top three favorite characters are'. I love them all, but Happy, Juice and Kozik are my top three. You can find the poll on my profile page.

I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Five: Helping Hand**

As soon as Clay had dismissed the meeting, Juice headed to the door, and made his way back out into the shop yard. The tension about not being able to help was getting to him; he knew he needed to focus his mind in order to think of a different way he could help.

Leaning over the open hooded engine of the poor car that he was trying to fix, Juice couldn't help but run all the different possible solutions in his mind. It was clear to him that Clay was disappointed and upset that they didn't have a lead on the girl, and in order to protect the club, they needed to find out her name and where she had come from.

He was the intelligents officer of the club; it was his job to find out what they needed, and at this moment he was feeling less then useful. He had worked so hard to get to where he was in the club, and he didn't want to let down his brothers.

His whole life he had fought to fit in, he was a computer geek grease monkey who loved to get into fights.

He had been able to find himself, and fit in, with the Son's. He was able to vent off his stress in the fighting ring, play with all the cars and other vehicles that come into be fixed, and help the club with finding dirt on those who messed with them or got in their way. The fact that he could get laid any time he wanted was an added bonus.

Right now however, he felt like he was just a disappointment. He knew that they would tell him that it wasn't his fault, that there was no way that he could run her background without a name. He had nothing to go by, no name to put to her face.

'_Her face!'_ He thought as he shot up straight, only to bang his head on the over hung hood of the car.

"Fucking shit!" He yelled out as he grabbed the back of his head where he had hit it. He backed away from the car and let out a good front kick to exact his revenge on the offending car.

"I would watch it brother, it looks like it's getting ready to spit oil on you." Opie said as he came out from the other car port to see what was going on.

"Fucking shit, hurt like hell." He said as he pulled his hand away to see that there wasn't any blood on his hand. He knew that there would be a nice knot there this time tomorrow.

"Get some ice on it, don't want a bump on you're shaved off head." The larger man said and then walked back over to the car he had been working on.

Taking Opie's advice, he headed back into the club house to see that all the other members where drunk and still drinking. Part of him wanted to know what was going on, but the throbbing at the back of his head told him he could wait.

After getting Miles to get him a bag of ice, and avoiding Chibs tapping him on the back of the head were the car had already gotten him, he made his way down the hall and to his room. Walking over to his desk, he grabbed his computer and then lay back on his bed, placing the ice between his pillow and sore spot.

It didn't take long before he had the computer up and running. He started looking for what he was going to need. If his idea worked, he would be able to find her face, and then maybe her name. It was a long shot, and he knew that it was going to be difficult and time consuming, but he knew that it would be worth it.

With a smile on his face, he started looking for all the programs that he was going to need, and any software updates that he would have to upload to his computer. He wasn't about to tell anyone what he was working on, just in case he wasn't able to get everything that he needed.

The programs that he was hunting were hard to come by and only used by the state and other government officials. It was a long shot, but he wasn't about to shy away from his plan. He would show the others that he could find anything on anyone, even if no one else could.

S.o.A

Working with Dr. Alexander hadn't been has difficult as Tara had thought. She had been worried that he would try and take over the whole case, seeing as how he was called in for his vast amount of knowledge.

However she had been surprised when he asked her opinion on everything. He was 'down to earth' and a gentleman. It was clear that he truly wanted to help his new patient, not just further his own career, something that she had seen in almost every other doctor that she had worked with.

Once he had gotten to the hospital, he came right to her office and together they looked over the reports.

"So other then the head wound, everything is healing normal and all her test are coming back with promising results. I think that it would be a smart move to ease up on the anesthesia, and see if she can wake up on her own. We don't want to keep her too drugged up; it may do more harm in the long run." Dr. Alexander said as he looked over more notes.

It was refreshing for Tara, to work with someone who was as passionate about their job as she was. She could tell from the salt and peppered hair that he had dealt with highly stressful cases in the past, and knew that he would be adding to the graying hair after this was all said and done. Making a note to thank Margaret for calling him in, she was pulled back to what he was saying.

"From what I can see from these test, it looks like she might have some memory loss, but it doesn't look like she should have very much brain damage. Again we won't know everything until she wakes up." He added. It was clear that he knew what he was talking about as he studied the CT scan images.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tara said after leaning back in her chair, in regards to taking her off the anesthesia. "What are the chances that she would be able to make a full recover?" She asked. It had been a question that had been on her mind, and she wanted to be able to tell the club something more promising.

Taking a deep breath, and setting aside the paper work, he took off his reading glasses and looked up to her. "I'll be honest with you Dr. Knowles, each case is completely different. No matter how many years I study the human brain, I learn new things about it with each and every case. There are no two cases that are the same. I had one where a man was stabbed in the back of his head. The twelve inch blade of the knife went all the way in, up to the hilt. It took time and about three months of heavy therapy, but he made a full recovery."

"However I had another case where a young woman was skating, she fell and landed on a nail that was sticking up out of a piece of wood. She'll never be able to walk again, let alone be able to go to the bathroom without help. She'll never be able to live without the help and assistance of the others around her."

Taking in everything that he was telling her, Tara knew that she was going to have her hands full on trying to help this girl. This wasn't a case like any other, there were going to be long term effects.

"I would like to see her now if that's ok?" Dr. Alexander asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course," She said backing around from her desk and getting up. Before long, they were standing inside the young girls room, and she allowed the new doctor to look over her himself.

"Well her color looks good, a little on the pale side, but it doesn't look like she is running a fever nor has any infection. Her breathing is strong for someone who just had a bullet pulled out of her lung." He said, more to himself then to Tara.

Tara aslo took this time to overlook the girl that was laid out on the hospital bed. She looked so small and fragile, but she knew she was a fighter; she had to be to survive everything that had happened to her. Her long brown hair was pulled away from her left side so as to not get in the way of her gauze bandage that covered where the bullet had entered in behind the ear.

Her left shoulder was wrapped, as well as her left forearm where she had what looked to be road rash. It was something that they saw all the time in patients that would come in after a car accident. They would get sent through the windshield or fly out the door, if it had opened, and the gravel of the road would scrap away at their soft skin.

Her scraps weren't as bad as some she had seen, meaning that the car had slowed down enough to toss her out.

"Aside from the gunshot wounds and small scraps she is perfectly healthy." Tara reinstated what they had covered in her office. It was one thing to read a report, and another to see the patient.

Nodding his head, he looked up from the young girl and looked around to the room around them. Tara could see that he was thinking that something was off.

"Um, where are all her family members?" He asked, pointing out that there was no one in the room, and no get well cards hanging about.

With everything that had been going on, she had forgotten to tell him that they had no idea who she was.

"I'm sorry; I forgot that no one told you. We have no idea who she is. She was found on the side of the road by a group of local bikers, no ID and no other form of identification." Tara told him. "All we know is that she is between the ages of eighteen and twenty three."

"Bikers, uh?" He asked as he continued to look at the read outs of the medical equipment. Tara didn't know what his thoughts on bikers would be, she stood up straight and was about to defend them when he continued to speck.

"Bikers, for the most part, are very good men." He said, looking up from a monitor. "I find that in more cases then not, they are more patriotic then our own government. They are also very passionate." He said with a smile then looked back down. "I have always held a great respect for them; they even saved my daughter's life once." He added.

Shocked, Tara could only ask how. "What happened?"

With a small laugh he told her the short story. "It was during the summer and we were on our way to my brother's wedding. My little girl was only about six at the time, and was asleep in the back seat. You know how they love to lay up agents the door, to rest their head?"

Tara nodded.

"Well, come to find out the door wasn't closed all the way. The group had been ridding by and saw her door opening and forced us off the road. Now I'll be honest, at first I wasn't so happy and my wife was freaking out just a bit." He said with a little laugh. "However when they walked up to us and told us, we were very thankful. Out of the fifty miles that we had been driving they were the only ones to tell us that our little girl was about to fall out of the back. Now every time I see a group of bikers, I think about that day, and how they saved my little Anny's life."

Hearing the story, made Tara smile. It was good to know that not everyone had a bad view on her family and their life path.

Done with looking over everything that he needed, he looked up with another smile. "Why do I get the feeling that you where about to rip into me if I had said anything bad in regards to the road warriors?"

Caught off guard a little form his comet, she thought that it would be best to just tell him. "I know the men who found her, and they are very good men." She said with a smile. It was nice to have someone who she could talk to and not feel like she was being judged.

After they had looked her over to make sure that there wasn't anything to worry about, they made a note in her chart to stop the administration of the anesthesia. Walking out of her room, they walked to the nurse station to tell them what they had changed in the chart.

"Doctor Knowles, I'll be truthful with you, should she wake up and have no memory of her life before this dramatic event, she may go into shock, and have anxiety attacks about not knowing the most simple of things. We take for granted the most basic of information, but to her when she wakes up, it's all that is going to matter to her." Dr. Alexander said as they walked back to her office.

Nodding, Tara understood what he was saying. "Like her name and age." She said.

"Yes, it would be good to have something to call her; a name is an identification of one's self. There is power in a name, and to not have one could be almost more damaging then the bullet still in her head." He added.

Thinking over everything, Tara couldn't help but smile. "Then we should call her Lucky." She said, turning to the doctor walking beside her.

"That would be a very fitting name for her, wouldn't it?" He answered back.

They continued to walk down the hall, but Tara was forces to stop and look behind her when she felt Dr. Alexander fall behind her. Looking she saw that he had walked into the small gift shop and was talking to the women behind the desk. After a small amount of time he rejoined her, and they walked back to her office to make some notes about their treatment plan and to look more closely over the reports.

Setting behind her desk again, looking at the mountain of paper work and other files, Tara couldn't help a little relived. Even with everything that had been going on, she knew that it was going to be alright, and she was very thankful for the helping hand of her new colleague.

**End Chapter**

The whole story that Dr. Alexander told to Tara, really happened to me. I was really young and these bikers held the door closed while my dad pulled over. I only remember waking up when they stopped, and once my mom told me what happened I ran up and hugged the guy. Lol. It was like 20 years ago, but every time I see a biker I think of that group of men who saved my life.

Don't forget to take the poll and let me know who you like more. Right now Happy is in the lead, and I'm planning on having a surprise for all the Happy lovers. I'm also working on the outlines of a Happy fic, and a Kozik fic. I can't tell you when they'll be out, but know that they are going to be on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** I'm sorry that this took me longer then I thought. It is really very hard to write Happy, and I have a whole new respect for all the other writers out there who have written him into their stories.

A big, major, thank you to 'Just da Girl' for all the help and input that she has given me. I couldn't not have done it without her. THANK YOU!

I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and please don't forget to take the poll if you haven't already. I'll post the results of the poll at the end of the chapter. (The poll can be found on my profile page.)

This is my gift to you all! A Happy chapter! I hope you like! Merry Christmas!

**Chapter Six: Happy Days**

Lifting his right arm to whip away the sleep from his eyes, Happy saw a mess of strewn blond locks lower on his lap. The events of yesterday and last night caught up with him. He remembered that they celebrated Kozik _finally_ getting patched in as a full member with the mother chapter. It had been a long time coming and he was glad that his friend had a charter patch, once again on his cut.

Kozik had been one of the few members that had understood him and didn't mind the crazy side of him. They had been brothers in Tacoma together, and it was a relief to have him here in Charming. The blond man was someone who Happy knew had his back; he didn't have to question where his loyalties lay.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was already coming up on ten in the morning, he was running late.

Rolling over to the side of the bed, he didn't care that he practically tossed his bed mate on the floor. Looking down at her, he told her- none too kindly- to get out.

Getting the message, he watched her pick up what little clothing she had left and rush to the door, disappearing behind it. After he was sure she was gone, whatever her name was, he got up and headed to the bathroom that was attached to his room. There was no way that he would show up late and smelling like stale pussy.

After washing off and letting the hot water warm up his muscles, he got dressed and headed out of his room. He had talked to Clay the day before about having some time off if there wasn't anything that he needed him for.

Talking with all the gas stations had turned up nothing; no one had seen anything out of the norm. With his part of the job done, there wasn't anything more that Clay needed him to do, at the moment. He had told him that he could have the next twenty four hours off, knowing that Happy had wanted to go and check in on his mother.

It had been two and a half months since he had seen her, the last time being right after they had gotten out of prison. Those months had been hell for him, not being able to check in on her, and not knowing what was going on with her health. He should have known that she was to stubborn to just die off, but he would always worry about her, she was his mother and the only family he had left.

Walking out into the main part of the clubhouse, he saw that everyone had cleared out for the most part. Phil and Miles where already hard at work cleaning up, and getting things back in order. Knowing how the club worked, he knew that there would be a much bigger 'Patch In' party for his brother latter in the week, more than likely this coming Friday.

Walking up and behind the bar, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge to take the dryness out of his mouth from all the drinking he had taken part in.

Heading to the door and making his way out, he couldn't help but squint his eyes at the bright sunlight. He was about to head over to his bike when he saw Gemma pull up into the drive. Seeing her get out and then walk to the back of the vehicle, he knew that she had the kids with her. Knowing that she was going to have her hands full with the dipper bags, and the two little guys, he called back over his shoulder-though the still open door- and got the prospects to get their asses out from the clubhouse to help the queen mother.

Once at his bike and putting his helmet on, he couldn't help but grin at what he saw. Phil had been loaded down with the dipper bags and play pins, and Miles was holding the baby carrier, while Gemma held Abel close to her. The way that she was holding him, protecting him from the harsh world around him, he couldn't help but compeer her to his own mother.

They had a lot in common, Gemma and his mother Ava. However he knew, that back in her prime, his mother would have made Gemma look like a little clawless kitten.

Revving up his engine, he pulled out of the shop and headed out onto the main highway. The four hour ride to Bakersfield didn't seem that long, and it was nice to be out on the open road again.

As much as he wanted to see his mother, he wanted to make sure that she hadn't gotten into too much trouble and scared off any of the nurses that worked at the home she was staying at. In the four years that she had been there, she had been the cause of three nurses leaving. He put every last dime of his own money into paying for the best for his mother, nothing less would do. If she scared anymore off, there wouldn't be any one to take their place left in the state.

Pulling into the parking lot and killing the engine, he took off his helmet and made his way to the front office.

"Good evening Mr. LaBrava," One of the nurses, Ann, called out to him with a smile from behind the desk.

"How's she doing?" He asked, getting right to the point. He knew that if he asked his mother, she would put up a strong front and tell him that she was fine, when in fact she was far from it.

"Feisty as ever, all she's been talking about is you, and when you were going to stop by next." She answered. "You can go on back to see her, I'm sure she's in her room. I'll have the doctor stop by and talk to you about her treatments. She's been giving us some trouble about taking her medicine, says she doesn't need it."

With only a nod, he pulled away from the front desk and started to head to his mothers room. He had paid for her to have the largest room with the best view, knowing how much his mother loved to look out the window. He had hoped that it would make it a bit more bearable being there, but hearing that she wasn't doing the treatments wasn't something that made him happy.

Knocking lightly on the door, he pushed it open to see her sitting in her chair, looking out into the green and colorful garden.

At hearing the knock and the door open, Ava turned around and couldn't help but smile at seeing her little boy. "Davy," She said, trying to get up from the old warn out arm chair.

Closing the door and walking over he helped her get up, he pulled her into a hug. He still couldn't believe that this weak, frail, small woman was the one who fought tooth and nail for him growing up, and the very lady who helped him burry his first body.

Pulling away from him, she reached up and pulled his cheeks down and kissed him on his forehead, then slapped him across the face.

"What the hell!" He looked down to her, taking a few steps back.

"That was for making me worry about you. Not even a phone call in the last few weeks! Do you know what that does to a mother?" She said, every bit of fire in her that he knew growing up. "Now, sit down and tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not bothered." He said, looking around her room, making sure that everything was still in place.

"Bullshit, don't you lie to me, I may be getting old, but I can still see as clear as day, and you have something on your mind." She said, as she took her seat again, and looked across from her at her grown up little boy. "Everything good with the club?"

Rubbing his hands over his face, he knew that there wasn't anything that he could keep from her. He didn't even know why he still tried. "You know I can't tell you club business, ma."

"Fine you don't want to talk about it, then take your mother on a walk." She said, getting back up, only to stop when a coughing fit took over her small frame.

Reaching over, Happy did the only thing that he knew he could, he rubbed her back. The light rubbing had always helped him when he never felt good as a kid, and it was the only way he knew to help her.

"Sounds worse than it is," She said, before he could say anything. "I'm fine." She stood up straight and whipped a tissue over her mouth.

"Bullshit." He said, knowing very well that she was not fine. Not wanting to argue with her, and knowing that she was far too weak to go on the walk that she wanted, he leaned over and picked her up and carried her to her bed, laying her down.

"I don't want to lie down, I ain't dying yet." She said, trying to sound every bit of the strong mother she was.

Even though he loved her, he knew that she wasn't dealing with what was going on. "You ain't getting better either." He said, a little more forceful then he had meant.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, boy, I'm your…"

"My mother," Pointing a finger at her. "Then you need to act like it." His voice rough. He hated getting into fights with her, but he couldn't focus on the club if he was worried about her. He needed her to understand that he wasn't going to let her get away with not doing what was needed.

"I have too much to deal with right now, and I didn't come here to fight with you." He said kneeling down next to her bed, taking her hand in his and placed a kiss to her hand.

With a deep breath, she looked up to see the bags under his eyes. "Dealing with some heavy shit?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a nod. "On our way home we found a girl. Shot in the head, still alive."

She patted her other hand on top of his. "You know who done it?"

"Not yet." He answered with a shake of his head.

"You looking?"

"Yeah,"

"You gon'a make them suffer?" She said looking him in the eye. It wasn't a question as much as it was an order. "You make them suffer, you hear me. I didn't raise my boy to allow that kind of shit to slide by."

"The club will take care of it." He told her.

His mother had instilled into him long ago, that it was a man's place to protect women, his or not. Any man who did otherwise wasn't worthy to breathe another breath.

"_No matter how pissed off or angry you get, it takes a real man to not hit a woman." _

He could still hear those words as clear as the first day he heard them came from her bleeding and busted lips. She would always tell him that, after his father would beat on her. It had pained him growing up as a child, unable to do anything to stop his mother's pain, but the day did come and when it did, he made it right.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she could only smile at her son. "I'm so proud of you. You're the man your father was too weak to be. You have his fire and passion, but the control to aim it where it needs to be aimed." She said, looking at with nothing but love. "You find whoever is responsible for that girl, and you make sure they beg for death before you send them down below."

He only nodded and placed another kiss to her hand. He was about to see what movies where on T.V. that they could watch together, but there come another knock on the door. It seemed like the doctor was making his rounds.

S.o.A

Tara looked in through the glass window to see Doctor Alexander talking calmly with Lucky. She had awaken earlier that afternoon and after a very tense few moments, and questions, they had ruled that she didn't have any major long term brain damage.

She did however have no memory of what had happened to her, or what her own name was. It pulled at both her, and the other hospital staff, when she asked the simple questions of what her hair and eye color where. One of the nurse had given her a little hand held mirror for to have to look for herself, and it was still fresh in Tara's mind how she took the small reflective glass and took her time looking at herself, as if she was seeing it for the first time. She had kept the small red mirror next to a large vase of multi colored flowers that had a big oversized balloon that said 'GET WELL'. It was a gift from the kind doctor, he said that the room had needed some color, but Tara was sure that he had done it for Lucky. Something to tell her that there were those who cared about her, and where wishing her well.

Seeing Dr. Alexander get up from the chair and make his way to the door, she readied herself for the hard truth. The older doctor had wanted to go over a few things with Lucky before they ran any other test.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

With a smile, he took her arm and they started to walk down the hall, back to the office that they were sharing. "I'm very impressed with her. She has complete amnesia, but from what I have gathered from just a few minutes with her, she's a very smart girl." He said looking over to her with a smile. "I don't think that removing the bullet would be wise at this point in time. If I were to go in and fish it out, I could do more damage removing it, then it did going in."

"What should we expect, what should the next form of treatment be?" Tara asked. Seeing as how she was going to still be the lead doctor on Lucky's case, she needed to know what the best plan of action was.

"Well, the worst of it is over. We know that she can talk and as far as I can see I don't think she'll have a problem recovering. You need to keep an eye on her blood, make sure that she doesn't get an infection, and make sure that all her other levels are staying normal. We don't want the bullet to pollute her blood in anyway. Make sure that whoever is going to be caring for her in the months to come understands that she shouldn't excerpt herself to much. No running, climbing latter's, jumping, nothing that could cause the bullet to loosen,"

"Witch could cause more damage." Tara added with a nod.

"Correct. I would love to have a scan done every week for the first month, then once a month for the next year. Just so we keep on top of anything that could go wrong. I would hate for her to survive this and then end up falling victim to something that we could have prevented."

Tara took in all the information that he was giving her.

"She's scared." He said with a heavy sigh. "She may not show it, but not knowing is the root of all fear. The fact that no one seems to have the answers that she is looking for, is going to cause her to have some trust issues. So whatever she asks, don't lie to her. If you don't know, tell her that you don't. Right now she is like a new born; she has no ties, no bonds with anyone right now. She scared and very alone."

"I still can't believe that we haven't found anything on her yet. I'm sure someone is looking for her somewhere." Tara said.

"Someone has to be missing her, in order to be looking for her." He said with wisdom.

Looking at the other man, she couldn't help but stand back and really look at him. She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she was pulled out of her thoughts by another nurse walking up to them, a man at her side.

"Doctor Knowles, this is Detective Conall, from the FBI. He is here about the young girl." The nurse said, pointing between the man and Tara.

Holding out his hand, Detective Conall took Tara in a kind yet firm handshake. "Doctor Knowles." He said with a smile. She could tell that he was a seasoned officer, and hopped that he wouldn't cause problems for the club. Anytime anyone from the government came to Charming, they never left alive, or went missing.

**End Notes:** I hope that you all enjoyed the new chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you all thought about it. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts, I try and get back to everyone who ask me a question, or leaves a review.

The next chapter may not come out until sometime next week. I'm taking a few days off to spend them with my family for the holidays and am not planning on working on the story.

The poll results as of 12/21/2010 (Name – Number of Votes)

Happy – 18

Juice – 8

Tig, Kozik, Chibs – 7

Jax – 6

Gemma – 5

Opie, Lyla – 2

Tara – 1

Clay, Bobby, Piney, Wayne Unser – 0

The poll is still open, and you are still able to vote for your three favorite characters.

I hope that you all have a Very Merry Christmas and a Wonderful New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** I hope that you all had a great Christmas and New Years, and got to spend time with your families. I sure did! I'm sorry that it took me longer to get this chapter out, and I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than all the other. But I do hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you all think about it. Please let me know, I love to read what you all have to say.

The poll is still open and I would still love to know who you all like the best. It can be found on my profile page, and I can tell you that Happy is still in the lead. I'll post the results at the end of this chapter, like I did before.

**Chapter Seven: Picture Perfect **

Numbing tingles worked their way down his arm, forcing Juice to wake up from his 'dead-to-the-world' slumber. He had been working so hard on getting all the programming, and other software that he was going to need, that he had fallen asleep while they had been installing on his laptop.

Whipping the drool from the side of his mouth, he looked at the clock to see that it was well into the afternoon, and was surprised that no one had bothered him. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to get the blood flowing back into his limp and still asleep arm. He had drifted off into dream land while he had been resting his head on his arm, and he was now regretting not going back out and joining the party that had been in full swing.

He could have killed his time waiting for the installments with a pretty sweet butt, or at least drinking with his brothers, but his mind had been on other matters.

All he could think about was that girl, and the fact that, forty eight hours after she was found, no one had yet to come looking for her.

Seeing that his computer was still working on getting the updates, he decided that it would be a good idea to go ahead and take a shower while they finished up. He had been able to get everything that he would need to put his plan into motion; all he needed now was a picture of the girl.

Letting the water wash over his tight muscles, he thought out the best course of action. He would have to take the picture himself, to make sure that it was done right, and he was sure that the hospital staff wouldn't just let him in and take pictures of a patient who was in a coma. They would think that he was some kind of creep, or pervert. The hospital had enough negative thoughts about the club; he didn't want to add to them.

Once he was out of the shower and dry, he looked around his room to see what clean clothing he could find. He found a relatively clean pear of boxers on his dresser, and his jeans where still clean from the other day. Looking for a shirt was proving to be a bit more difficult. Looking all over his room and not seeing one that didn't have oil or grease from the cars he had been working on, he lowered his head and headed to the door. He was going to have to ask one of the guys if he could borrow one of theirs.

Opening the door and walking out, with everything but his shirt, he looked around to see if he could find one of his brothers. Walking out into the main room of the club house, he saw Gemma and Lyla playing with the kids.

"Oh for the love of God, put a shirt on. This isn't a Cara Cara shoot. We have little ones running around." Gemma said as she glared at Juice, making the point that she didn't like having him walking around half dressed.

"Yeah," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm out of clean ones." He added with a bashful smile. He knew not to get on her bad side, but this time couldn't be helped.

"Oh you can use one of Opie's. I'll get you one." Lyla offered as she set Abel down in the play pin and walked down the hall.

Juice still couldn't get over the fact that the former porn star was Opie's new Old Lady, but he was happy that his brother was able to move on and find love again. They had gotten married the week after they had all been released from lock up. They could have gotten married before then, but they had wanted to wait for their friends and family to be able to be there. They had said that it wouldn't have been right to have a happy moment while their family was behind bars.

"Here you go. I don't think that he'll miss this one." She said handing over a dark green cotton T-shirt.

"Thanks." He said, as he took off his cut and pulled on the new clean shirt. Once he was dresses he tugged his cut back on and walked to the door, waving back at the two women and kids.

Once he was at the hospital, he didn't waste any time and headed straight for Tara's office. Turning down the hallway, he stopped when he saw Tara in the hallways talking with two other men. One was clearly another doctor, his white coat giving him away; the other was dressed more as if he was a cop.

'Fucking great,' He thought as he turned around to go the way he came. There was no way that he was going to make his presents known when there was a cop around. He didn't have anything to hide; he just didn't want to make any new 'friends'.

Turning around the corner, he had to pull himself back as he almost ran into the red headed admen of the hospital. He could feel her cold stare on him, and knew that she wasn't all that happy that he was here.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked in a cold voice as she kept looking him over.

"Na, just wanted to check in on the girl." He told her, trying to keep his dislike for the women hidden. Clay had told all the Sons that they had to play nice with her, that she was allowing Tara to do some things for the club without reporting them, and that they needed to stay on her 'good' side.

"Then you know that she is awake." Margaret said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

That surprised him, he didn't think anyone knew she had woken up.

"I'm sure Tara was on her way to inform you, when her knew guest arrived." She said and walked passed him down the hall a little farther. Looking over her shoulder to see that he hadn't moved, she called out to him. "Well are you coming or not?"

Not sure what was really going on, Juice turned around and followed her down the same way he had been leaving from. They walked past Tara and the two men, and he could only smile and nod at her as they passed. He didn't want to stop and talk, he did want to know who she was talking to though. He could always find out that latter.

He followed the smaller women down the hall and past a few more doors until they come to a stop at a large glass window. Looking in he could see the room on the other side, and the young women who they had found laying on the bed, resting.

"She woke up a few hours ago. From what I understand, she will make a recovery, but she doesn't recall anything that happened to her. No name, age, or where she came from. I'm sure that she would enjoy talking to someone who wasn't trying to poke and prod at her." She said, and then continued to walk down the hall to the nurse station.

He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but he was sure that she had just given him permission to go in and see her.

He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he had come here to do a job, and he wasn't going to leave until he had that photo.

Turning the door, he walked in and stood in the door way as she turned her head to look at him.

"Um, Hi." He said with a smile. Walking in a bit further, he closed the door behind him. "I'm Juice; I was one of the guys who found you. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked. He didn't want to do anything that would cause her to freak out.

When she didn't deny him and just kept looking him over, he walked in and took a seat in the only chair on the side of the bed. He didn't want to stand and make her uncomfortable; he needed her to trust him, to a point.

"Your voice," She said, pulling her eyes off him and looking down to her hands. "I know your voice."

"Yeah, I was one of the four that found you. We were on our way home when we ran across you, not that we really _ran_ across you, we would never run over anyone," He said, knowing that he was sounding like a retard at the moment.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

Juice couldn't help but give her his best, wide, 'light up the room' smile, and found that it was a lot easy to talk to her then he had thought. Remembering why he had come to see her, he pulled out his camera and held it up. When he saw the confused look on her face he told her what he would like to do.

"Um, I know that they have been having a hard time… "

"Finding out who I am?" She finished for him. It was clear to see that he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, and that he was trying to help her.

"Yeah, well I have a program that may help. All I need is a picture of you. If that's okay?" He asked.

"You have a program that the police don't have? What can you do that they can't?" She asked, looking down to her hand again.

She was unsure how this young, rough looking, though friendly, bicker could help her. She didn't want to get her hopes up. When they had told her, and when she realized, that she couldn't remember anything, that they had no clue to her identity, she had a panic attack. Since then, she kept trying to tell herself that someone would find her; someone would come looking for her. Now it seemed that this tattooed smiling guy sitting beside her was willing to do something more.

With a heartfelt laugh, he told her that he would do a lot of things that the police couldn't do.

"You really think that you can find me, find my life, my family, with only a picture?" She asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it sounded like it may work.

"Trust me, if your face is out there, I'll find it." Juice said, again with a smile.

After taking the picture and saying his goodbyes he left the room to head back to the club house to start working on the search. On his way out however, he stopped at the gift shop.

"May I help you?" The women behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, could you send the biggest and most colorful balloons up to the girl who come in last night, the one who was shot?" He asked. He couldn't help but take note how plane and boring the room was with all the white walls. The large vase of flowers did well to make the room smell better, but they didn't brighten up the room much.

"Um, sure, how many would you like to send?" She asked pulling out a card to write his order down.

"How many do you have?" He asked with a smile.

**S.o.A**

Lucky sat in her bed, watching half heartedly, what was on the TV when there was another knock on the door. Looking over, she saw one of the volunteers walk in with a large bouquet of brightly colored balloons, only to be followed by another, and another.

Sitting up more, she could only look on as they sat them down around the room, some having to go on the floor. She took the small card from one of the volunteers and waited till they left to open and read it.

_Thought that you could use some color in the room._

_Your new friend_

_Juice _

_PS: maybe it'll help you remember your favorite color._

Her eyes stung as she looked over and saw that all the balloons were indeed different colors. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but have a little more faith that Juice would be able to help her.

**End Chapter**

Here are the results of the poll… (Name – Number of Votes) As of 1-2-2011

Happy – 23

Jax – 12

Tig and Juice – 10

Kozik, Chibs and Gemma – 8

Tara – 4

Opie and Lyla – 2

Again, the poll can be found on my profile page at the top, please take a moment to take it, so that I can get a better understanding of who you all like the most.

I would love to know what you all think about the story, so please let me know. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I am working on it already.

Thank you for reading!

Danni


End file.
